


Literally just a writing exercise

by Skrayer1219



Category: overwatch, the ancient magus bride - Fandom
Genre: Funny, Other, exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrayer1219/pseuds/Skrayer1219
Summary: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGz8xcJAWzj/?igshid=5uud4u9t9niuSo I decided to do this ^ writing exercise and it turned out.. the hell. It's not like a coherent work, I won't do anything more with it, just thought to hell with it I'll post it
Kudos: 1





	Literally just a writing exercise

Group B  
Skrayx (My fursona: https://toyhou.se/8766841.skrayx#29433895 )  
McCree (Overwatch)  
Elias Ainsworth (The ancient magus bride)  
Hanzo (Overwatch)

Finds themselves in a sci fi setting (Like space ship setting) What do they do? Who rolls with it? Who freaks out?

The four woke up to a low, ever-present grumbling surrounding them. Each of them wonders what the annoying sound is, opens their eyes and sits up, almost in unison.  
The dragon speaks up first: “The fuck is this?”  
The Cowboy looks over at her. “The fuck are you?”  
The dragon rolled her eyes. “A dragon, jackass. Where are you from, a costume party?”  
The Cowboy was just about to reply, judging by his expression quite sassily, when the archer placed his hand on his arm.  
“McCree. Now is not the time to make enemies.”  
The cloaked creature meanwhile stood up, walking around the small room they were in. “Does anyone know where we are?”  
“Do I look like it?” The dragon heaved herself onto her feet and stretched out her wings, folding them neatly. “Anyone know how we got here?”  
“Only remember bein’ at the bar.”  
The archer huffed to that. “Of course you do. I last remember training.”  
“Was jerking off.” The dragon shrugged.  
“I was studying magic.” The creature was the last to speak. “So none of us remember how we got here.”  
“Hol’ up, magic?” McCree stood up too now. “Dragons, magic.. what kinda fuckery did I land in?”  
“Asking myself the same question.” The dragon huffed, rolling her eyes again. She made her way to the door, trying to pry it open with little success. Some scratches showed up in the metal but the door didn’t budge. “Did someone kidnap us?”  
The archer now stood up as well. He kept his distance from the dragon and the creature, warily watching them and sticking with McCree.  
“The more important question is how do we get outta here?” McCree asked into the round.  
“Dunno, why don’t you try lassoing the door, smartass?” The dragon huffed.  
“Oi, I’ve dealt with worse things than ya. Watch yer mouth.” McCree growled.  
The dragon grinned. “Oh really?” Some flames spread over her face from her nostrils. “Bring it on then, bitch.”  
The archer intervened, giving McCree a strict look. “Do not. You can fight later.”  
The creature had made a round around the room, now standing by the door again. “What are your names?”  
“Skrayx.” The dragon huffed.  
“Hanzo Shimada. “ The archer was the second. He looked sort of bitter mentioning his last name.  
“McCree to ya.”  
“I’m Elias Ainsworth. You may refer to me by my last name.”  
“So, Ainsworth.” Skrayx eyed him up and down. “Magic? If that’s legit you can get us outta here or nah?”  
“It depends whether this door is magically sealed.” Ainsworth answered, inspecting it. “I might..” a long, thin branch extended from under his cloak, snaking along the floor and trying to squeeze between the door and the frame. “I cannot get under it.”  
Skrayx tilted her head. “I can try and pry it.” She dug her claws into the slit between the two halves of the door, placing her foot on the frame and pulling. The door moved a little, but not enough for the tendril to slip through.  
“I’ll do it.” McCree huffed. “Get away from there.”  
Skrayx growled, taking a few steps back.  
McCree grabbed the door with his prosthetic, pulling. It opened a little for him as well.  
“You will need to work together.” Ainsworth nodded for Skrayx to help.  
Skrayx rolled her eyes and grabbed onto the door as well, pulling. Together the two of them managed to open the door just enough for the thorned branch to slip through. Soon after it opened into a long, metal corridor with a big window front to one side.  
As the four of them carefully stepped out of the room they paused.  
“Fuck.” It came from both Skrayx and McCree.  
“That’s unfortunate.” Ainsworth tilted his head.  
In front of the window was: nothing. Just the dark embrace of space, speckled with stars.  
“Where the fuck are we??” McCree asked.  
“Space, duh.” Skrayx huffed.  
“And how the hell are we gonna get out of here?”  
“That’s a question I can’t answer.” Skrayx shrugged. “We’ll find out.” 

Several hours later the four of them were sitting in a small room, eating synthetic meat. Skrayx and McCree had both voiced complains and Skrayx had suggested just eating the Cowboy instead, but both Ainsworth and, judging by the death threats also Hanzo, were against the idea.  
Apparently they had been kidnapped and sent to space in a futuristic looking ship, but none of them had any idea as to why. They also gathered that they were from very different versions of earth, which had lead to an explanation about fairy and fae world by Ainsworth that nobody but Skrayx really could or wanted to follow. All they knew was that they knew absolutely nothing about anything, which would soon prove to become a problem.


End file.
